The demon God: Broken
by absolute-insanity
Summary: To be or not to be, asked Shakespeare... Naruhina. M to let all of my thoughts be a possibility. R
1. Prologue Behind the realm of Metaphysics

Broken  
Prologue

* * *

She stood in front of the destroyed main gate of Konoha.  
She was terrified, couldnt believe her eyes.  
Hinata, breathing heavily, after 2 weaks A-mission of hunting the target, came home.  
The gate was a ruin, and not one building was in a sufficient condition.  
She ran through the empty streets, with disbelief in her eyes, towards her home. But there was no building, only a  
giant crater.

"Hinat..", said a weak voice behind her.

Turning around, she saw her crush, leaning against a tree coughing blood.

"NARUTO!", she shouted, running towards him, enormous despair bubbling inside her.

Naruto fainted in front of her. She managed to catch him and put him down softly.  
Studying his injurries, she noticed crying, that without serious medical treatment, Naruto would die soon.

Naruto opened his eyes. Hinata smiled weakly. Once again she couldnt believe how endless his eyes were.  
He wanted to say something, but was too weak to say anything loud enough.  
She lowered her head a bit to hear what he wanted to say.

"Hi..na..t..chan..", Naruto could feel his consciousness decreasing.

"N-Naruto-k-kun! P-Please dont speak!", said Hinata sobbing horribly.

"I..want...ed.. to... co..n..fess some...thing..."

Hinata felt dieing with him.

"Hina...ta...chan... i... love... you..", said Naruto, closing his eyes.

"NARUTO!!"

Hinata couldnt feel his heartbeat anymore.  
Enormous exasperation pumping through her veins.  
She sit there, holding him in her arms, crieing tears of sorrow.

After an eternity...  
a dangerous and calm voice said next to her...

"Never let your guard down"

Before she could feel a Kunai between her lungs, she caught a look of the human.

It was Oruchimaru.

* * *

Then she woke up.


	2. Ch 1 Comeback

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**The first 8 chapters are only a test/warmup.**

**Dont get your hopes for cliche too high.**

* * *

Broken  
First Chapter

* * *

It felt like she had bathed in sweat.

"It was only a dream...", said Hinata, slowly feeling a enormous relief.

Sighing deeply, she got up.

Two and a half year since he left... I hope you are fine, Naruto-kun!

She need a bath.

After she was fully dressed and ready, she risked a look on the clock.

"I will be late!"

Hinata ran through the streets. But the streets werent half as good as when Naruto was near.  
There were big and dark clouds on the zenith. Rain will reach the earth soon.  
She felt melancholy since he left. Every day after her crush left, she felt worse,  
last few months she couldnt sleep that good seeing such dreems.  
And it kept getting worse.

Hinata came heavily breathing to the main gate.

"You are late, Hinata-chan!", Kiba smiled when she got there.

"Excu-use me-e, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I overslept."

"You oversleep often these days.", said Shino without any emotions, turning to the gate and start walking.

"Lets go, Hinata-chan!", said Kiba, smiling, "Lets end this C-Rank mission as fast as we can, so we can return tomorrow!"

"Somebody is coming", said Shino, already knowing who it was. "You would not believe me."

Kiba smellt. He knew this special smell. He knew it too good, he smiled.

"Who i-is it, Shino-kun?", said Hinata with rising strain.

Could it be?

"What is that?", said Shino confused, "My Bugs lost connection".

"Long time no see!", said a voice behind them.

Turning around, they could see a blond and grinning Naruto.

"Wind-Style: Flashstep no Jutsu", was his comment.

Hinata blushed. It was him. He was back. She couldnt comprehend her luck before it reached slowly her brain.

After so long... He is back!

The only reason why she didnt jump to him and kissed him thousend times, was her shy character, maybe better this way.

"Naruto you baka! You are back at last!", said Kiba rushing to him.

Hinata couldnt stand it. She wanted to see him, she wanted to be with him, but she felt not ready.  
A river of emotions swirled inside her. She felt as good as 2 and a half years ago.  
But it was too much for her. She could feel getting weak.

Finally,  
she fainted.

"Oi! Hinata!", said Naruto noticing Hinata fell to the ground. "Oi!"

* * *

She lay on a meadow.  
A soft breeze slided over her skin.  
It felt awesome.  
She knew it was only a dream, but since she noticed Naruto lieing near her, it was a great one.  
Awe blubbled inside her. He was back, she could dream good things again.  
She giggled. He came back to her!

But her sweet dream was disturbed by a touch.  
She woke up and managed to open her eyes sleepy.

It was a nurse.  
A nurse?

"You are finally awaking."

"Why a-am i in the hospital?"

"I just wanted to ask you. A blond boy brought you here."

I fainted. D A M N. CALM DOWN...

But after a moment the information got a way inside her mind.

"A-A-And where are my teammates?", said Hinata worrieing.

"You mean the shrouded boy and the boy with red marks on each cheek?"

"Y-Yes."

The nurse thought a moment, then said:

"They said, they go without you. They can settle it alone."

"Aligato.", said Hinata, finally awaken.  
She wanted only to see Naruto.

And she knew where he was.

* * *

She looked stealthy round the corner. SHe could see the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant.  
And he sit there.  
Her cheeks got pink. Like everytime she did this.  
Heat was radiating from her body. She felt with every moment, which passed, better.

But then, Naruto vanished.  
What...?  
But she couldnt think to end.

"What are you looking for Hinata-chan?", said a familiar voice behind her.

She was frozen. Couldnt move. Couldnt think. Couldnt breath. Couldnt comprehend...

"Hinata-chan! Please dont faint again!", said Naruto worrieing about the darkred face.

She fell. But didnt faint, because Naruto didnt want... she couldnt allow her to faint.  
Naruto caught her. But this fact didnt make the situation better for Hinata.  
He...He...He...He... t-t-t-t-t-t-touches... me!!  
Hinata needed all her willpower not to faint.

Naruto brought her to Ichiraku and sit her on a chair.  
She pretended to be unconscious, but looked uninterrupted at him.

Hinata looked at every cell of his face. She smellt him. This feeling was awesome.

"What happened, Naruto?", said the Ichiraku Ramen shop owner.

"I could feel somebody there interlard at us"

"This isnt what i mean."

"You want to know what this Jutsu was?"

"Hai."

"It was the main Jutsu of the 4th"

His voice hasnt changed that much... Its still the lovely voice of my Naruto...

"What is it?"

"Its a teleportation Jutsu"

"You really have grown up!"

"Sakura said that i havent grown up a bit..."

"A few things never change.", the owner smiled.

"Narut-to-k-kun", said Hinata weakly.

"Hinata-chan!", said Naruto and lay his left arm on her, and lowing his head to hear what she was saying.

Hinata saw his head only 20 centimeters away.  
She felt her pink blush changing into crimson.  
NARUTO-KUN! OH DAMN DONT FAINT HINATA DONT FAINT! YOU CAN MAKE IT! YOU CAN...!

"Oi! Old man! we need a fan here! She is fainting again!"

* * *

She opened her eyes.

"Where am i?"

"You woke up finally"

It was a nurse.  
WAIT! A NURSE?!  
Not again...


	3. Ch 2 Message of danger

Broken  
Second Chapter

* * *

I fainted... What will Naruto think of me? I havent changed a bit...

She looked at the clock. It was 7 am.

snore

Hinata let out a gasp, neither she knew that there was anybody sleeping, nor she knew that anybody was there...  
When Hinata looked to her right, she saw somebody... She knew immediately who it was.  
Nobody could possibly mistake this blond hair.  
Hinata turned crimson.

But she didnt turn crimson because he was here.  
She turned crimson, because he sit on a chair and his head and arms were resting on her bed.

Naruto... He is so damn cute!  
Hinatas mouth escaped a giggle.  
She could feel how he woke up.  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
They glared at eachother for a few minutes.  
Hinatas crimson didnt change, because she noticed the fact that Nauto was here the whole night.

But Naruto turned pink.

"How are you, Hinata-chan?"

"I-Im o-ok, N-Naruto-k-kun."

He smiled. She liked him even more when he did that.

He carries for me! cheer  
She wanted to know what Naruto thought now... Hinata was disappointed about the fact that she couldnt.

"Hinata-chan", he smiled.

"Y-Yes?"

"Happened here anything i should know?"

Hinata wanted to avert her eyes, but she couldnt. Naruto was a too strong magnet.  
Hinata thought a moment. She didnt want to tell him, but she knew he wanted know it.

"All your previous classmates are Chunnin now..."  
He took his trademark grin.

"My classmates arent that bad at least."

He has grown up...

"Hinata-chan"

"Yes?"

"Im engaged with your fainting since the academy... And i still dont know why"

Hinata wanted to say something, but she couldnt.

He carries for me even more!

This thought generated a warm feeling.

"Are you willing to tell me?"

THIS IS MY CHANCE! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN...!

knockknock

"Who is there?", asked Naruto, clearly disturbed.

The door opened and Sakura came in.

"Excuse me that im disturbing your flirt, but Tsunade is calling for you, Naruto!"

Now Naruto turned Crimson.

"H-Hai. Bye, Hinata-chan."

Hinata couldnt react. Her body felt numb.

Again a chance passed. When will that nonsense end? I want him now!

Hinata lay down again. She had to assimilate what happened.

* * *

"What is it, Obachan?!", sanid Naruto, with his trademark grin.

"We have a serious problem."

"Hm?"

"The Akatsuki started to move."  
Naruto lost his grin immediately.

"If the information of our spies is correct, then they have all tailed beast except yours"  
He looked to the ground, he knew what that meant.

"I will send you on a long mission, far away, for as long as possible."

Naruto nodded.

"You came home only 2 days ago and you must leave again... Its sad i know, but there is no other alternative"

"I know."

"Well. Here are the details about your mission. You will leave tonight."

"Will i go alone?"

"No. You will go with Jiraiya"

"Im fed up with him..."

"Please Naruto, understand the situation. If you would stay here and the  
Akatsuki will come, countless people would die. Its better this way, and  
he grants the best defense for you"

Naruto sighed.  
"Only we two?"

"Do you want to take somebody with you?"

"Hai."

Tsunade thought about this possibility.  
It will be dangerous and stealth will be more difficult... But Noruto had contact only to Jiraiya the last 2 and a half years...  
Tsunade sighed. She could understand Narutos situation.

"Well"

Naruto lift his gaze.

"You can choose somebody"

Naruto grinned again.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade!"

"DONT CALL ME THAT WAY!"

But Naruto didnt hear her. He had already used his teleportation jutsu to his home.

"DAMN! I LOVE THIS JUTSU!"

Tsunade glared at the place where Naruto just had been.

Shizune dropped her jaw.  
"This wasnt a normal escape jutsu!"

"He is becoming more and more like his father."  
Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Hinata sit in the Ichiraku Ramen shop.  
She ate the same as Naruto, because she felt closer to him then.  
But she wasnt prepared for Naruto jump into a chair and shout "THE SAME AS EVER PLEASE, OLD MAN!".  
Hinata chocked on the Ramen she ate at the moment.  
Naruto reacted immidiately knocking with his left hand on her back.  
She turned red stright away.

"Th-Thanks, N-Naru-uto-k-kun"

"You are welcome!", he grinned.  
HE TOUCHED ME AGAIN! YAY!

"Here, Naruto!"

"Itudekimasu!", said Naruto beginning to eat his ramen.

Hinata didnt eat anymore. She could only glare at him.

"ONCE MORE PLEASE!"

The Ramen shop owner smiled.  
"Here."

Hinata eternalised every movement he did.

After he ate his 14th bowl, he took a break to look at Hinata, because he noticed that she glared at him all the time.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?", he said softly, smiling.

She averted her eyes.  
"N-Nar-ru-uto-k-kun"

"Yeah?"

"I-Im h-happy th-that y-you ca-ame back.", said Hinata stuttering.

"Well.", Narutos face begun to show sadness.

What is it now?

"Hinata-chan, ive got a mission for the next month and i will leave tonight"

This information didnt reach her brain immidiately.  
But when it did, she got shivering. She wanted to cry.  
Naruto realised this.

"Are you gonna cry for me?", he said smiling.

Hinata nodded. She couldnt believe what was going on.

"I havent even ended"

Hinata looked again at him. She lost herself in his unimaginable deep eyes.

"You see... I can take somebody with me."

Can it be?

"Sakura is on a mission today, Shikamaru and Choji too..."

He prefer to them... I should have known it..  
This thought made her sadder.

"Maybe... Do you want to go with me and Jiraiya?"

She looked at him shocked. She couldnt do anything.  
IVE HIT THE JACKPOT! HE WANTS TO GO WITH ME ON A MISSION FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!

"OI! Dont faint again! PLease!", said Naruto noticing the change of the color in her face at an alarming rate.

"N-Naruto-k-k-kun..."

He sighed when he saw that she wouldnt faint.

"You neednt to go", said Naruto grinning.

"I-I will g-go with-th you-u", said Hinata slowly comprehending what just happened.

"Then its decided! Please meet me and Jiraiya tonight 0 o'clock at the east gate!"

"H-Hai."


	4. Ch 3 Depart

Broken  
Third Chapter

* * *

Hinata sat in her room, watching the birds search food outside.  
She was ready for hours, although it was only 5 pm.  
Her daydreams had caught her and didnt let go.  
She was dreaming about being with naruto, about hugging him, about their wedding, about  
their first date, about their first night...  
Hinata scared up herself, turning crimson and jumping a few centimeters high.  
This thought had hit her intensive.  
But she was smiling. This was not the first time she was daydreaming like that.

Naruto-kun... wait for me! I promise, i will conquer a primary place in your heart!  
Hinata giggled after making such a promise the thousandth time in her life.

knockknock

"W-Who i-is there?", asked Hinata standing up.

The door opened. It was her aunt.  
She was 46 years old, was wearing glasses and dressed in a long, expensive and black Kimono.

"I heard something fall, did anything happen?", said her aunt with her old and wise voice.  
But Hinata knew it better. She wasnt a bit better than Hiashi.

"N-No... I stumbled", answered Hinata, trying not to sound aggressive, because she had disturbed her "sweet" daydreaming.

"Are you ready for your mission?"

"Hai", said Hinata noticing that her face was still crimson.

Her aunt faked a smile closing the door.

Hinata sighed.

Then she remembered what she had forgotten after beginning her sweet exercise.

I have to say good bye to al my friends! The "mission" She giggled is for at least a month after all!

* * *

Naruto sat on the main gate waiting for Jiraiya and Hinata to arrive. In fact, it was an hour too early.  
But he didnt care. After all, it was a real mission. They had to do something in their journey.  
He watched the stars. They shined beatiful, but from far away.  
One thought went through his mind making him blush a bit.

When i chose my second teammate, i dodnt prefer anybody other. My first and last idea was Hinata...

He understood his situation. He was in his teens, the time when all hormones were going crazy and  
crying for a girlfriend. He knew that, but he was sure that it was more than only a friendship.  
He wanted to be with her. Hug her. Kiss her...  
Naruto was lost in his dreams and so he forfeited the sence of time.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?", said Hinata, after arriving at the main gate and noticing Naruto sit on it.

"WAAAAAaaa!", her voice had screamed him up he lost balance and fall.

Hinata, seeing him fall, ran to him trying to capture him.  
But Naruto reacted fast, pumping chakra through his feet and stomping them to the wall.  
She stand under him with extended arms looking up, directly into his face.  
Only 3 inches were separating them.  
Both couldnt move and blushed. But everyone could see that coming.  
Naruto lost his concetration. He fell and managed scant to avoid her and land on his knees.  
He looked up, and saw Hinatas crimson face.  
This panorama forced him to smile:  
His crush, with an unknown beauty conquering the beauty of gods, with the beautiful stars in the background.  
This moment, there was only silence.  
Unfortunately...

"WOHOHOHOHO!", laughed Jiraiya.  
"YOU ARE GOLD MINES! DID YA KNOW THAT?!"  
He was slightly drunk causing his loud voice.  
"I WILL WRITE THIS IN MA-A-A BO-K", said he laughing.

"I hate you sometimes Ero-Sannin!"

"OI! CMON! YOU WILL MAKE MA RICH! DONTCHA?!"

Naruto sighed. Jiraiya had been on his selfmade research-missions again.

"Shut up!", said Naruto in an angry voice standing up.

Hinata looked away. She felt exposed and happy at once. If there would be a darker red color than crimson, than  
her face would take this color immidiately.

"Lets go! Our mission has started now!", said Naruto trying to stop Jiraiyas laughing.

* * *

They were jumping from branch to branch for 3 hours, when they decided to rest.  
After naruto set his tent, he went to Jiraiya.

"I have something to ask."

"What is it?"

"What is our mission?"

Jirayia smiled.  
"Typical Naruto. You havent read the mission folder, have you?"

"I want an answer not a lesson!"

"Ok, ok. We are traveling to the border to the Empire of Tea"

"Err... tea?", Naruto looked confused.

"And you have never seen the map of the world, have you?", asked Jirayia trying hardly not to laugh.

Narutos anger rised.

"And what should we do there?"

"We lost contact to our outpost."

"Wait a minute! Tsunade sent me from a dangerous place on a dangerous mission?"

"Why do you think am i here? And you two are skilled Shinobi after all!"

"You have a point...", he said mummbling.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Why is your girlfriend on this mission?"

Naruto blushed. He hadnt expected this question.  
"Sh-she isnt my girlfriend."

"Naruto. Im the king of perversion! I can smell love!"

"I doubt that you can smell something like that!"

"E-Excuse me please..."

Jiraiya and Naruto turned. They could see Hinatas head looking out of her tent.

"If it wouldnt trouble you, please, i want to get some sleep.", she said sleeply.

Narutos whole body began to shake. He couldnt comprehend her cuteness.  
Jiraiya saw that and smiled. Again Had Naruto verified that he was a gold mine for him.

"Y-You a-are r-right, H-Hina-at-ta-ch-chan"

Hinata lay down again with a quite "Thank you" on her lips.

But she found no sleep this night.  
Not after she had seen Naruto blushing and stuttering in front of her.  
Hinata made many hypothesis why he did that, but she prefered only to one reason. She giggled.


	5. Ch 4 Mission Part 1

Broken  
Fourth Chapter

* * *

They were in a restaurant.  
Hinata blushed everytime she looked up and saw his abyssal eyes.  
In front of them were two glasses filled with champagner. Hinata was dressed in a black dress with an amply neck line.  
Naruto was simply dressed in a black coat, black shoes, black pants and an orange tie.  
On the opposite side of the restaurant was a harp played.  
On the table was the flagon with champagner and a small vase with a rose.  
The atmosphere was carrieing everything.  
She hoped for a special event. She couldnt wait anymore...

Naruto could hear his heart beating hard against his chest.  
He wanted to give her the present, which would change both lifes forever...  
He wanted to give her a wedding ring... If he could only find the necessary courage...  
But he didnt found it.

On next day Hinata went on her mission, greatly dissapointed about the last night... but she was gratefull for the evening.

When she came back from the mission, she couldnt pass that easyly.  
She couldnt believe her eyes. The city... Her home was... destroyed... again!

* * *

She woke up with a scream. She had taken a sitting position, and felt again litres of sweat drip down on her.

"Is everything okay, Hinata-chan?", said Naruto, squalling out of his tent, only in pants.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun", answered Hinata, gainning awareness again.

"sigh You scared me"

"I-Its all o-okay, thank you for your carrying", said Hinata smiling.

"Two birds in love canvassing eachother"

Naruto turned. The speaker was Jiraiya.

"But neither the male one nor the female one have enough courage to take the initiative"

"What are you dreamin' about? Eh! Ero-Sannin!", said Naruto getting angry.

"And they both dreamed about a wonderful love", said Jiraiya taking off his phylosophical face and made a grin.  
"I was completly right. You are gold mines. I have already the perfect beginning for my next book!"

"Please spare me with your perverted stuff!", replied Naruto.

"Dont forget Naruto! You will go soon on mate selection!"

"IM NOT ONE OF YOUR DAMN ANIMALS! SHUT THE PIEEEP UP!"

Jiraiya laughed, when he went to his tent, sealing it again in his scroll.

"Can we eat now?", asked Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Why now?", said Naruto turning to her.

"I-I w-want-ted t-to bath-th now. I s-saw a riv-ver 200 metres away", answered Hinata blushing nonstop.

Naruto looked to Jirayia. He nodded.

"W-Why not", said Naruto, unsure and blushing.

"Thanks!", said she, jumping away already.

* * *

She took a perfect spot, where somebody could sit without being ripped away.

The water was cold, but refreshing and massaging.

Hianta smiled. The "mission" started not that bad. She couldnt forget narutos look yesterday.  
She giggled.

"Naruto, do you fell the same way?", asked Hinata to herself.

* * *

When she came back, her instant ramen waited for her.  
She took a seat near Naruto.  
After a few minutes of eating, when Jirayia have finished already, he smiled at the aspect of the two teenagers.

"Why are you grinning Ero-Sannin! You annoy me!", said Naruto.

"Well", he tried not to laugh. "Two birds in love..."

"SHUT UP!", shouted Naruto turning crimson and turning 180° around.  
Jiraiya laughed. He was the same in Narutos age.  
But he knew, he shouldnt admit that. Naruto would try to kill him in that case.  
Hinata blushed crimson and made a helpless smile... But in her heart, she was happy that Jirayia was with them.

"How long will we travel, Ero-Baka?", asked Naruto with his mouth full of ramen.

"If you can keep up with me.." ,he thought a moment,"and with a bit luck for the weather, we will travel 2 days."

"I have to correct you, Ero-Baka", said Naruto. "Not if we can keep your speed, but if you can keep up my speed!"

"We will see, Brat!", answered Jirayia.

* * *

Two days went through without considerable events.  
Until they reached the outpost.

Hinata turned her Byakugan on, scanning the place.  
There was noone living there.  
Only a dozen rotting corpses. And a burned wall and look-out.

It was a massacre.  
After seeing that, Hinata dropped her Genkai and pressed her against the next tree, crying, trying to forget this sight.  
Narutos hand touched her shoulder, trying to calm and comfort her, while Jirayia took all the corpses all to one place  
and before praying a minute for the fallen people activating a "Fire-style: Inflaming Burn no Jutsu".

"Why death have to exist?", asked Hinata quietly.

"I dont know... But i promise, when i will become Hokage, i will avoid conflicts at any cost", said Naruto smiling softly.

* * *

"Naruto, Hinata"

"Hai?"

"H-Hai?"

"We will head out for the next city, it is a few kilometres away. We will rest there tonight, and i will gather information.", said Jiraiya planning.  
"There must be at least a clue."

"Right", answered Naruto looking at Hinata. THe sight made him sad: Hinata was still in shock about what she had seen.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at him.

"Is all all right? Can i help you anyhow?"

"N-No th-thanks", answered she with an fading voice.  
Naruto hated to see her suffer like this, but he couldnt help...  
WAIT! I can help! Maybe a hug? A kiss? FORGET IT! I spent too much time with Ero-Sannin...

...

right?

* * *

He lay on his bed, with his hands behind his head and with extended legs.  
Naruto thought about the past and future, trying not to think what they had seen today.  
Then , his head turned, looking at Hinatas bed, where she slept. ( with her clothers on her cover!! )

"She is so peaceful when she is asleep...", he thought. And there was another explaining word... lovely maybe?  
No. If he would say she looked lovely, she would be lieing. She looked godly, he acknowledged, smiling.

After a few moments of silence, he noticed that her lips were moving and she was blushing.  
Without even a moment hesitating, he stand up, going to her, sit down on his knees and moved his ear 15cm near her face.

"Of course", said Hinata dreaming.  
Naruto was even more interested now.

"I will Naruto"

"What the...?", he thought.

Hinata blushed more and more...

"marry you"

Naruto gasped. LOUDLY.

Hinata opened her eyes, noticing naruto only 15cm away from her.  
Her brain brewed in that moment, letting a gasp out, she moved her hands before her eyes.  
( for better understanding of the situation: imagine a cute little bunny when frightened )  
In the same moment, Naruto fell back on his bottom.

He never forgot this moment.

They sit on this position for 5 minutes, each of them trying to understand what just happened.

This Moment was disturbed by Hinata, when she moved her left index finger slowly, only to see Naruto and fastly moving the finger in its old position.

"E-E-Ex...", Naruto gulped.  
"E-Ex-xc-c-use m-me", he said finding a bit courage again.

Hinata pressed her hands, arms and even legs against her body.

Naruto stand up. Moving slowly away from her.

But then he noticed: It wasnt that unpleasing for Hinata. She was smiling.

Naruto sighed interal.

Naruto harrumphed.  
"Errr... W-Wanna go with me, looking the city?"

Hinata had to enrage all her bravery to shake her head.

Naruto nodded and left the room.

When he closed the door behind him, he sighed.  
Im a loser. But still... WOW!  
He thought, grinning brightly.


	6. Ch 5 Mission Part 2 Deadly

Broken  
Fifth Chapter

* * *

Naruto went through the streets, enjoying his 10minutes ago made memory.  
Naruto guessed that the city had a good economy because its the last city to the border of an another empire.  
There were booths everywhere... "Like in a market.", Naruto thought.

He enjoyed the sight until somebody familiar crossed his way.

"Ero-Sannin?", said Naruto.

"Lets go back to the hotel we have to speak.", answered his sensei.

* * *

"So what is it?", asked Naruto sitting on his bed.  
He wanted to know what his sensei had to say... But he couldnt deny himself to catch sometimes a view of the woman in his team...  
Naruto knew, he started to fall in love with her. Fall in love with her, badly.

"Ive asked some people here...", said Jiraiya threwing some kunais on the table.  
The Kunai had a trademark of Konoha ANBU.

"The hell?", asked Naruto,"There were ANBU in the outpost?"

"Shut up Naruto, you havent even read the mission details", Jiraiya answered, "There were 10 Chunnin and 2 ANBU Jounin there."

"That means, we shouldnt underestimate them", said Hinata.

"Right. They have beaten two Jounin. We must track them, and eliminate them."

"What? Eliminate? Are you serious?", asked Naruto, "Shouldnt we take them to a forum?"

"No.", answered Jiraiya taking a Wanted-file out of his back. "This is an A-Class criminal."  
"Apparent he is the leader of the Group."

"Group?"

"They bootleg here often.",said Jiraiya sighing.

"And where is the clamp?"

"They are back in the empire of tea.", answered Jiraiya.

"Thats not a reason to not catch them"

"Actually, it is."

"Why?"

"We have no permission to travel to the empire of tea."

"Thats the reason?"

"Yes."

"What should we do now?"

"We should wait."

"Are you serious?"

"There is a saying: If you cant reach your prey, let the prey come to you. Thats exactly what we are doing."

"You mean we should wait here who-knows-how-long, knowing that there are some dangerous bandits bootlegging and killing people?"

"Correct, to one point. A fight in this city is not recommended. The other villans could get harmed"

"What should we do?"

"We will wait for them near the place of the outpost. They havent attacked it, if they didnt want to travel near there. Are you statisfied now, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned.  
"Im awaiting to kick their asses!", these words conjured a smile to Hinatas face.

Of course, the king of pervertness couldnt lose this detail. He smiled.  
Two birds canvassing eachother...

"We will sleep here today, and tomorrow we will head out."

After this words, Hinata gave herself to the cute dreams of Naruto, who was sleeping only 3 metres away.

* * *

Naruto was kissing her.  
He was kissing her on the leps, slowly dropping his head, kissing her neck...  
Hinata moaned. She had never felt...such... statisfaction...  
He began massaging her breasts softly...  
She closed her eyes letting an even bigger moan escape.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!", said Naruto to wake her up.

She woke up. She was sad to be woken up from such a nice dream, but looking into Narutos face was a nice reward.  
Hinata blushed.

"H-Hai?"

"Err... You were making strange noises during sleeping..."  
She turned crimson immidiately.

"But thats not the only reason. We will leave soon"

Hinata nodded.

* * *

It was only a hour until they should arrive.  
Only the thought to come back to this cruel place let a frisson down her back.

But then, a sound, a overturned stone, a bird upraising to fly away, alarmed her immidiately.

"Hinata-chan? What is it? Why have you stopped?"

"N-Naruto-kun", she answered muttering Byakugan.

"There are 20 well hidden Chunnin around us.", she said quietly.

"The hell? Even i couldnt sense them... I guess its a improved hide jutsu... maybe a variation of the Ninja Art chakra vanish jutsu..", Jiraiya mumbled.

"Have we really to kill them?", Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes", answered Jiraiya.  
Narutos smile vanished, he sighed.

"Thats sad, i have to admit. Even Jiraiya can beat them... "

"Shut up, brat!"

"Hinata-chan i need the exact locations of them."  
Jiraiya smiled evily as he had said that.

"Wanna try your new Jutsu?"

"Yeah"

After Hinata said him where the enemies were, he activated his "Shadow clones Jutsu" cloning himslef 19 times.  
"Excuse me Hinata for that what i am about to do...", he said.

Then all the Narutos vanished.

"Thats narutos teleportation Ju...", she said worrieing.  
She was interrupted by screams of fear.  
Only a second after the screams stopped, she heard many plops, like shadow clones dissapeared and Naruto appeared again in front of them.

"What a terrible Jutsu", said Jiraiya closing his eyes.

Hinata activated her Byakugan again. The sight of what Naruto had created frigthened her. All the 20 Chunnin-Level enemies were dead.  
"Naruto-k-kun", she mumbled. She couldnt believe what he had just done.

"Excuse me please Hinata, they were going to die anyway. I gave them a fast and painless end."

She nodded quietly.  
Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, scan the forest. I want to know wether and where enemies are!", said Jiraiya.

"H-Hai"

But before she could even begin to search for an enemy, a voice from behind her rose.

"It appears ive underestimate you"

Hinata wanted to turn around, but felt a kunai near her throat.

"You were searching for me, werent ya?", he smiled.

"You bastart! Let her go!", screamed Naruto.

"Persuade me", he answered.

"Im going to kill you!"

"Wrong answer"

He hold the kunai so attached to her neck, enough to draw blood.  
Naruto saw it. He felt it like somebody would cut his throat. He couldnt stand it anymore.  
He felt the Chakra of the fox leaking from the seal.  
Dammit... If i dont stop that now...

"Body replacment technique", said Naruto dissapearing in a puff of smoke and wood.

"Stupid brat", he said deeping the wound.  
Hinata screamed in fear.  
But i wanted to be with Naruto at least once...

But then happened something. Something interesting.

Before a second was gone, the criminal was torn away from Hinata, with such strength that he was sent flying instantly.

"WHAT THE...!", the criminal couldnt end his sentence, because a kunai sticked inside of his stomach, separating his backbone and his vitals horicontally into two. The heiress turned as fast as she could around.

"N-Naruto-k-kun", Hinata said with fear in her voice. Naruto had an expression on his face like he had bite into a citron, with blood everywhere under his waist.

"You could hold a little more back, Naruto", said Jiraiya turning his view away.

"I cant manage to be calm when i see someone precious to me suffer, thats all.", he said in a dangerous voice letting the corpse fall.

"I know.", answered Jiraiya. "Hinata and Naruto, please head back, Naruto change clothes and Hinata, i think you need rest from this.  
I will bury the corpses and follow you"

"Right."

* * *

On their way back Hinata thought about what happened.

"Naruto-k-kun"

"Hai?", he said smiling.

"Thank you for rescuing me"

"Why thanks? Its my duty after all... Besides I have to apologise"

"W-Why?"

"That was a bit too cruel... Jiraiya was right, i could have hold back a bit... Excuse me please"

"You dont have to apologise, you are a good human in your heart, you were cruel because the life forced you to.", answered Hinata.

"Thank you for comprehension"

She smiled.

"Umm... Hinata-chan"

"Hai?"

"Ummm...", Naruto was going to say something, but noticed then that it was not the right time to ask such a question.  
"Nevermind"

Hinata could see a blush in his face and she knew it was not because of exhaustion.  
She smiled.


	7. Ch 6 Mission Part 3

Broken  
Sixth Chapter

* * *

After a message bird was sent by Jiraiya, that the situation was cleared here, Naruto had nothing to do...  
So he trained.

Hinata sat there, on the border of the meadow with Jiraiya, watching the entertainment.  
She was impressed. She was very impressed.  
Naruto got strong in the last 2 and a half years, much stronger.

It was like an action film.  
If Hinata had counted them right, it should be 1000 Narutos against other 1000.  
It looked a bit like two ant colonies fighting eachother.  
From beginning until end of the training of Naruto it took usually only a hour.  
Hinata noticed that after each time he trained, his Chakra reserve improved dramatically.  
"He has an incredible talent for having much chakra...", she tought.

It was two days now after they had killed the bandits.  
Hinata relaxed in the last 48 hours greatly having Naruto around.  
She had never laughed that real. He was a wonderful man.  
Perfect for being Hokage or at least Sannin, she thought secretly.

"What do you think, Hinata-chan?", asked Jiriya interrupting her thoughts. "He has surpassed even the fourth and he he isnt even 17 years old."

"Umm... I b-believ-ve h-he will be the strong-gest ninja i-in history.", answered Hinata.

"Yeah, huh?", said he. "He has surpassed me at an age of 15... I cant believe it myself."

"What exactly have you thaught him?", asked Hinata interested.

"I have taught him the teleportation jutsu the ultimate rasengan, super rasengan, rasen shuriken and the teachings of the great toad.", answered Jiraiya.

"Umm... What are this jutsus?"

"You see...", he said feeling a bit guilty. "I have told him Jutsus which are so strong, they should have been forbidden."

"W-Why?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"He can combine the rasen shuriken with the super and ultimate rasengan. We have never tested it yet, but the destruction power should be 20000times stronger than a normal rasengan..."

"Ano.. I dont know what a rasengan is."

"You have seen it... moment...", said Jiraiya, concentrating chakra into his palm. He hold a full power rasengan in his hand showing it Hinata.

"Yes, ive seen it"

"The super rasengan means the chakra is moving 10 times faster, which means it makes 10times more damage.", he sighed again.  
"The ultimate means its 100 times bigger..."

Hinata gasped.  
That is really a horrible jutsu!

"The Wind-style: Rasen Shuriken is 20 times stronger than a rasengan... it makes a hole of 30m radius, during the rasengan makes a hole of 1,5m radius.  
That means basically... All in a radius of 30 miles would be crushed to dust."

Hinata dropped her jaw.  
What an immense power...

"I want to know who his parents were", said Hinata surprisingly.

"Why all of a sudden?", asked Jiraiya confused.

"It came into my mind", answered Hinata with an innocent smile.

Jiraiya looked at her. He shouldnt even told her that Naruto can do that jutsu, but women are his worst weakness.  
Especially when they are beautiful... Jiraiya shook his head mumbling "Not yet.."

"You mean you know his parents?", asked Hinata widening her eyes.

"N-No", answered Jiraiya. "Errr... I will go now on information research", vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"H-He know Narutos parents?", Hinata asked to herself, turning quietly, because Naruto was done with his training session.

"Phew", said Naruto sitting down panting from exhaustion.

"That i-is incredible wh-what you c-can do..", Hinata said blushing.

"Thank you", he said smiling.

"H-Have you ever fought Jiraiya-sama?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It would be an interesting fight... My Naruto against a Sann...", she couldnt end the sentence, because what she just had said connected to her brain.  
HOLY CRAP!  
"Umm...err...umm i-i-i me-ean..", she wanted to correct herself turning crimson, but stopped when she saw narutos expression on the face.  
He smiled softly. Not his grin, not anything other.

"No problem... i can nevermind", but she and he knew he wouldnt.  
"Yeah, it would be an interesting fight, but i would never fight a friend."

"B-but you fought Sasuke?"

"Except if the friend is going mad, like him.", he closed his eyes. It was warm, so he took his coat and shirt off letting the breeze pet him.  
Hinata turned crimson immidiately, but could deny herself from gasping when she saw what he was doing.

"Sasuke", said Naruto with a voice full of emotions.

"He meant a lot to you?", asked she sad.

"He is like a brother to me", answered Naruto opening his eyes, gazing the heaven. "Why are you glaring at me, Hinata-chan?"

She gasped.  
"Umm... umm... N-nothing... I can cease it"

"Thats not what i meant... You neednt to stop... I wonder thats all", answered Naruto grinning.

"You wonder?"

"Yeah"

"A-About what?"

Naruto blushed.  
"Its like being with a girlfriend"

Hinata knew the emotion that she was feeling now. She was going to faint if anything dont happen now.

But then Naruto listened attentively for a moment and threw a kunai between the bushes.

"Hey! You could have hit me!", said a very familiar voice there.

"I thought you were on one of your research mission, Ero-Sannin!", said Naruto a bit confused. What would Jiraiya do between the bushes?

"Actually i am on a research mission."

"huh?"

"This is a shadow clone"

"And why have you let a shadow clone here?"

"Do you really think i would let a opportunity go to discover new ideas for my book that easily?"

"But you are writting into a shadow book! How do you remember all these things?"

"Heehee! Thats a real book and a real pen!", he grinned.

"Good.", said Naruto trewing a kunai at Jiraiyas shadow clone. He was that surprised that he didnt manage to dodge and vanished in an puff of smoke.

"Lets read what he had wrote, Hinata-chan!"

"Ano... D-Do y-you th-think th-thats a g-good-d id-dea?"

"Its interesting what he wrote about us."

Hinata blushed when he said the word "us".

"W-Well..."

They took the book and started reading. First there was only silence.  
10 seconds later they both blushed. Again 10 seconds later they both turned crimson.  
In the next 10 seconds fainted Hinata.  
20 seconds later fainted Naruto.

--


	8. Ch 7 Mission Part 4

Broken  
Seventh Chapter

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, during her mouth escaped a gasp.  
She had dreamed about what they had read in the book... in the meadow... Meadow?  
Why was a ceiling in her field of vision?

"Finally awake.", said a bored perverted Sannin.  
Jiraiya was sitting on a chair in one corner of the room.  
On the table near him stood a few bottles which had contained sake.  
Hinata sit on the bad staring at the unconscious body on the bed near her.

"W-What happened?", asked Hinata still a bit sleepy.

"I took you home. You slept over 20 hours after all."

Hinatas eyes widened.  
20 hours?  
Then something connected to her brain. She slept near Naruto for hours.  
She turned red immidiately.

"But why were you waiting for us to wake up?"

He sighed.  
"It seems that Tsunade has shortened our time here a bit."

After a minute of waiting for an answer Hinata asked again.

"Why?"

"We have a fucking problem thats why."

Hinata noticed that he was still drunk.

"Should we come back immidiately?"

"Yeah.", Jiraiya chukled.

"Why h-have you let us slee-ep?"

Jiraiya laughed.  
"You two were just too cute."

Hinata turned brightred.  
"B-but th-that i-isnt a r-reason."

"You need a reason? Fine. I let you two sleep, because you must be rested when we start heading back. We will make only one break to sleep."

Hinata fell silent. She didnt know what to say.  
Jiraiya stood up.

"Good. Thats enough."

He went the bathroom and came out with a pail full of cold water.

"This should do it."

With this words he canted the water on Naruto.

"GYAAAA! WHAT THE HELL!", said a wet on his bed standing Naruto.

"Its time."

"I HAD A FU#ING NICE DREAM YOU ASSHO", the remaining words got stuck in his throat as he saw Hinata sitting 2metres near him.  
He turned crimson.  
Jiraiya understood immidiately and laughed even harder.

"I was right, Naruto. All the time!", he laughed barrely holding the balance.

"Wh-why d-did you wake me up?"

"We have to head back to Tsunade! chuckle The hell know why-y-y...", he said falling to the ground unconscious.

Hinatas sweatdrop fell and Narutos veins on his head got even bigger.  
"H-Hinata please remind me to punish him when he awakes!", said Naruto loudly.

"H-hai...", answered Hinata.

* * *

After Naruto had changed his clothes and drank a coffee, he sat on the chair, where Jiraiya had sat.  
Hinata lay on her bed, pretending to sleep but peeking at Naruto.  
Naruto had his legs on the table, his hands behind his head and was tilting.  
She blushed.  
He is sooooo cuuuute...

"Hinata-chan?", asked Naruto catching her off guard.

He was looking still at the ceiling.  
"Any news for the last two and a half years?", he asked innocent.

"Umm...Ano...", was all she could manage, with a pillow on her head.

He sighed.

"Hinata-chan, what is it?", he said with an interested voice."Have i done something wrong?"

She shook her head as far as he could see.  
What he didnt knew, was that she was still looking at him.  
A thought crossed his mind. He blushed a bit and looked away again.  
She is so damn cute!  
They remained in their position, until Naruto fall asleep.

Hinata couldnt stop looking at him. Each of his cells made Hinatas life a bit better.  
She wanted to hug him. She wanted this badly.  
Hinata would be pleased even if she could touch him once...  
My hormones... This is bad...  
She thought, standing up moving slowly towards him.  
Hinata could see that Naruto blushed heavily.  
She regretted that she couldnt see what he was dreaming.  
Hinata moved shyly first, but gaining courage her hand, touching his cheek.  
It feels incredible... I will not stop...  
The heat in the room rose by minimum 5 degrees.  
She explored his cheeks a few minutes until something happened. Something...  
Naruto woke up. Seeing Hinata touching his face and blushing, his mouth escaped sleeply...

"It wasnt a dream?"

But after a second both of them understood what happened.  
And both fell.  
They sat there, turning crimson, not knowing what to say.

But then, somebody clapped his hands.

"Very well. Naruto, you never ceases to enrich my book!", Jiraiya said with a statisfied look on his face.

"SHUT UP!", Naruto yelled.

"Yare, yare... Its late we should head back.", answered Jiraiya grinning.

Both teens were happy when he broke the emberassing situation.

* * *

"This is bad...", said Tsunade the 100th time.

"PLease Tsunade-sama be patient.", answered Shizune to the 100th time.

"What would you do in my situation? Shizune?", asked Tsunade stressed.

"Attack is the best defense!", said her student.

"Do you think we can beat him that easily? We even dont know why he passed the border! His army is not enough to harm us, so why?", she asked more herself.  
"Why have you passed the border, Oruchimaru?"

"Tsunade-sama, i still dont get why you have called for Naruto?", asked Shizune.

"I pay attention. I need Jiraiya here. I know that Oruchimaru has spies everywhere. It would be easy for him to catch Hinata and Naruto where they are now.", said Tsunade sighing.  
"I dont know what he wants to do, but if he wants the byakugan and the kyuubi, then we need them here, where we can defend them at all cost."

"Thats far-fetched..."

"You dont know him, Shizune, as i do. We need them under observing. Discretion is the better part of valor."

Shizune looked down. She dont know what to say.

"Shizune, Sake and a lot of it."

--


	9. Ch 8 New ability revealed

Broken  
eigth Chapter

* * *

Every street showed the signs of annihilation.  
Corpses lay everywhere. Thousands of them.  
Giant calderas were everywhere.  
Red was the city. Red with blood

She kneeled in front of the main gates.  
Nothing hold her tears.  
Konohagakure was on fire.  
The woman streched her right hand despaired.  
Horror was an underestimate. Hell applied more.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly.  
This dream again... It is only a damn dream...

She lay on soft grass under the shadow of a tree.  
The girl sat up explosively. She remembered that it was their second day in traveling back to Konoha.  
They were jumping from roof to roof... But she suddenly lost consciousness. And now she woke up from this misteryous situation.

Hinata heard quiet footsteps behind her.  
She turned her head and gasped.

There stand Naruto with Jiraiya on his back. The toad sannin was unconscious. The boy however, was tired. Hinata saw that.  
But what shocked her was the blood all over his body.

„NARUTO!", she jumped and ran to him. „What happened?! Are you okay?!"

„You are awake, Hinata-chan", he simply replied, putting Jiraiya down.

But she wasnt statisfied with such an answer. The heiress pushed him down still under panic.

„Oi! Hinata-chan! What are you doing? I will explain all when you let m-"

Hinata unzipped his jacket and cut his shirt with chakra.

„OI! YAMETE!", answered Naruto to her actions beginning to panic.  
But she didnt stop. The girl began searching for any wounds, examining his chest and stomach. After searching through each organ and each bone, she come to the conclusion that he was unharmed.  
Hinata sighed in rising joy. Naruto sighed too, but only because she let him go.

„Are you still interested?", asked the demon vessel ironically.

She nodded confused.  
He thought a moment and sighed again.

„Im not good at telling. I will give you a summary."

She nodded again.

„It was a genjutsu.", her eyes widened. „I could despell it before falling into sleep, just like baka-sennin. Then, we were attacked.", her jaw dropped in horror.  
‚Am i this incompetent?', she asked herself.

„The attacker were two Akatsuki. One of them were Itachi."

„Who is Itachi?"

„The man who annihilated the entire Uchiha clan"

The poor girl gasped in rising fear.  
‚An S-Class missing nin? But why?'

„I almost managed to kill the his partner. But they got away... Jiraiya was caught in a genjutsu when they retreated.", said Naruto, ending his statement, avoiding the question. „We should move now, before they come back with a new plan."

„H-Hai", was the only answer she managed to give, before Naruto took Jiraiyas body again and jumping to the next rooftop.

* * *

They sat quietly in the hospital, next to the bed, where Jiraiya lay.  
The door opened.

„What the hell happened?", asked a furious Obaa-chan stepping to the bed.

„We were attacked on our way back.", was Narutos answer.

She examined Jiraiya a few moments, when her eyes widened.

„I have seen this type of genjutsu before", said Tsunade. „Dont tell me..."

„You are exactly right"

The hokage punched the wall angrily.

„What a perfect timing these bastards have!", shouted she.  
Naruto sighed.

„Can you dispell the genjutsu first? I dont want to see Jiraiya die when you try to fix your mood."

Tsunade stared at him, but nodded after a few seconds. Placing a hand on his head, she pumped special formed chakra into him.

...

First, nothing happened. But then Jiraiya started to snore.  
‚Oh fuck. He is in deeeeeep trouble now', was Narutos thought.  
A vein appeared on Tsunades forehead.

„WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!", shouted the sannin punching him right into the face, breaking the bed under him.

* * *

„Intresting, isnt it?", asked Tsunade Jiraiya.

„Not at all", he answered. „I dont know why we didnt notice that the Jounin who brought the message about Orochimaru stood under the genjutsu of Itachi"

„They are damn good, thats it. Tricking us to call for you and setting a trap...", she smiled bitter. „But tell me now, just how strong is Naruto? Being able to take on two S-Class at the same time..."

„I shall tell you", he said sighing.

This caught her interest immediately.

„Is tere something i dont know about?"

„Yes."

„Spit it out", said Tsunade, without even a spark of temper.

„Well... where should i begin?", he reclined. „During our training in the city of the toads, we noticed something..."  
When Jiraiya stopped for a moment, she got impatient immediately.

„Dont keep your mouth shut this time"

„I know i know... I just dont know how to tell it...", he sighed heavily.  
„I will come straight to the point. The kyuubi began strengthening his body, so he gets the double effect from his training..."

Tsunade gasped. That was a... interesting fact.

„But thats not all"

„There is more?"

„You know how what bloodline-limits are?"

„They are genetic evolution"

„Exact"

„Dont tell me...", her eyes widened.

„Kyuubis genetic manipulations resulted in changing his DNA"

„He has a..."

„Thats right. He has obtained a bloodline-limit through evolution."

Tsunades jaw dropped. It was a absolut sensation. Something that didnt happened in thousands of years.

„WHAT IS IT! I NEED TO TAKE IT TO PROTOCOL! SHIZUNE!"

The woman entered the room.

„I WANT NARUTO HERE YESTERDAY!"

„Hai!"

She ran out of the door.

„Calm down", said Jiraiya.

„HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN AFTER YOU SAID NOTHING TO ME ABOUT SUCH A IMPORTANT FACT!", shouted the female sannin not angry, but in excitement.

He sighed again. Jiraiya knew this would happen.

„TELL ME THE DETAILS!"

„His bloodline-limit is ideal for elemination of targets"

„TELL ME BASTARD!", she leaned forward and grapped his collar.

„His bloodline-limit is teleportation", answered Jiraiya finally.

„Teleportation?", asked Tsunade, sitting back again.

„Correct"

„What the hell does that mean?"

„He can teleport himself or things he sees to a place he wants"

She sit there. Trying to comprehend what that meant for them.

„Wow"

„Exact"

Silence.

„He can teleport all what he wants?", she asked in disbelief.

„Incredible high chakra cost, but he has enough of it."

„Answer my questions properly, damnit"

He smirked.

„Everything."

„Like teleporting the head of a target away from its body?"

He nodded.

„Awesome"

„You say it"

„Have i missed something?", said Naruto appearing next to the desk, leaning against the wall.  
Tsunade looked at him in awe.

„Kyuubis manipulation let his brain maturing double as fast, you should have noticed."

„So she knows?"

„Yeah"

„Well, what questions have i to answer?"

Tsunade chocked.

„I dont know where to begin..."

„Ask straight forward."

„Changes anything when you use your bloodlimit? Eyes or skin or anything?"

„I think not. Not i, and not Jiraiya noticed anything."

„Time needed to use it?"

„Only one second."

„Holy...", was all she could say.

„That was the same thing i said", replied Jiraiya.

„First time i saw it, i thought it was Hiraishin..."

„He can Hiraishin too, but this is a bit different", the sannin said smirking.

„Naruto... This ability of yours... its incredible..."  
The mentioned ninja nodded.

„What should we do now?", asked Jiraiya.

„Several things", answered Naruto, which caught their interest.

„First, nobody should know that i have such a bloodline."  
They nodded.

„Second, my ability uses that much chakra, that i must rely everytime i use it on the demons chakra too."  
They nodded again. The boys expression darkened.

„That means, its not safe when i train with it. I think it would be better to leave the village again. I thought about a career as hidden nin for a while."

Tsunades jaw dropped again.

„THE HELL YOU WILL!!"

„That doesnt mean that we will not be in contact."

„Explain!", said an angry Tsunade.

„You send me on a mission. I dont come back and you sign me to MIA ( missing in action ). I will train and live not in the village. If you have a mission for me, send somebody with the request. Thats the deal."

„Interesting."

„Dont take it wrong. I still want to become hokage, thats why MIA, not KIA. ( Killed in Action )"

„What do you think, Jiraiya?", answered Tsunade a bit confused from the situation.

„Lets discuss it a bit further", was his answer.


	10. Ch 9 Running

Broken  
ninth chapter

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the hokage monument, watching the sunset.  
He smiled when he heard footsteps.

„May i sit with you?"

„Of course", answered Naruto Jiraiya.

They sat there a couple of minutes, watching the beautiful colors at the horizon.

„Do you really want to leave? Do you really think you are a threat to the village?", asked Jiraiya. When the boy gave no answer, he continued. „Or are you just running away?"

This one caught his attention. He looked at the sannin for a few seconds and away again.

„Why should i run away?", asked he.

„Well", replied Jiraiya, „You are frigthened from the power you gained, dont want to risk living with it here"

„Is it wrong to be frigthened?"

„Of course not", said the sannin. „But this doesnt mean you have to leave the village again. Here are all your friends after all."

„I lived almost 3 years wthout them. A few additional years shouldnt be worse."

„Do you want to leave, Naruto? You are fresh in love after all..."

He sighed.  
„I dont want to leave."

„Then you dont have to"

„What happens if i go berserk? Like when the Akatsuki attacked us today?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and lowered his head. Indeed, Itachi had him under his genjutsu and he lost completly control. Kyuubi took his opportunity and took control over him.  
They hadnt told anybody.

„We have a wood user here, he can seal your demon back..."

„Is it worth the risk? Only one incident and the villagers would try to kill me for weeks."

There was a moment of silence.

„I want to know how you will say good bye to Hinata."

„Like to everybody: I have my first B-Class Mission! Yay! We will celebrate afterwards... ", he laughed sadly, „Only that i will not come back..."

„You say that now.", said the old man, „But will you be able to say it straight into her face?"

„Why not? Its only a simple crush... Its not that hard to handle... Its better for her too, after all"

„You know that she loves you?", asked Jiraiya.

„I know it now. I thought that she likes me a bit more than a friend, you have confirmed it."

„So, what will you do now?"

„No change in the plan"

„You know, we can delete the plan everytime"

„You dont need to"

„You think so?"

„Shut it already. Dont make it worse than it is."

Jiraiya opened his eyes again and watched the sunset.  
‚Naruto, you have no idea what is good for you... silly boy', he thought, planning what to do. He saw him like his own son, he couldnt let him go without a fight.

* * *

The next morning was planned. Naruto would go to each of his friends, inform them about a B-Class mission, and leave tomorrow. Shouldnt be that difficult.

The blonde was preparing his instant ramen for breakfast, when somebody ringed at the door.  
Who could that possibly be?

He opened the door and stiffened.  
‚Shimata', was his thought.

„H-hi, Naruto-kun"

„Hi Hinata-chan", answered the Uzumaki. The moment after, nobody said anything. When a minute went by, Hinata took the initiative.

„M-may i... come in?", answered the girl stuttering innocently.  
But Naruto knew something was hidden behind that innocent mask.  
Sorrow?

„Of c-course", replied Naruto, stepping to the side.  
She went past him and sat on the sofa in the living room.  
The demon vessel went back into the kitchen, thinking why Hinata should come here now.  
Lets give it a shot...

He made her tea. Its not good letting guests dry...  
After Naruto got to the living room and sat down, with the ramen in one hand and the tea in the other, he gave her the drink putting a slightly confused mien on.

„Aligato"

„So, my fair lady, why do you honor me with your presence?", asked Naruto putting his chopsticks into the bowl.

„Jiraiya-sama told me about your mission"  
Naruto choked.  
WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE BAKA-SANNIN!

„Well, what should i say?", was his simple answer.  
He thought it was simple. Until he saw the tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

„You will leave again for a long time", she began crying.  
He wanted to comfort her, but he didnt know what he should do.  
Naruto placed the bowl of ramen on the table and put his right hand on her shoulder.  
This should do it.

But Hinata launched herself at him when he did that. She embranced him so tight that the air was pressed out of his lungs.

„Why do you have to do a mission again for a long time?!", she shouted.

„H-Hin...t...a... air...", the poor boy puled.  
She easened the embrance a little bit until he could breath again, but not letting go.

„Its my first B-class mission... I couldnt deny it...", was all he coul reply.

„Cant you wait? Maybe another mission is better suited for you! You dont have to go again...", the girl cried between her sobs.

„Hinata-chan...", he said, still dont moving.

„Please...", she tightened the embrance again, but Naruto was prepard this time.

„Why should i wait, Hinata?", he asked, serious doubt in his voice.

„Please..."

„Why?"

„Dont leave us again..."

„Oh, cmon..."

„Please, dont leave me again...", that was it. The statement, that cut off all the answers Naruto could possibly give.  
He sighed, putting his arms around her, massaging her back.

„Understand it please, Hinata", he said „Its not that long... Its only a mission..."  
The poor girl didnt respond.  
But then something happened. Something, that didnt happen for many years.  
Naruto began to cry.

„Please, Hinata-chan... Dont make it more difficult than it is already!", he sobbed, hugging her tightly now.

„I will never let you go!", she shouted.

„You have to!", he shouted back.

„NEVER!", she responded, pumping chakra into her arms.  
Narutos bones ached when the grip tightened to a dangerous degree.

„Stop it!", he puled.

„NO!"

„YOU ARE BREAKING MY BONES!", shouted Naruto struggling.

She let him go, falling to the ground in front of him, curling into a ball.

„G-Gomen...G-Gomenasai", she repeated again and again crying.

‚Jiraiya, what have you done? Im soooo gonna kick your ass!', was Narutos thought.  
He didnt know what to do. What should he probably do?  
The boy reached for a tissue and sit beside her. Naruto hesitated a moment, but the end justifies the means... right?  
He began wiping out her tears with the soft item in his right hand.

„Why, Naruto-kun... Why do you have to? WHY?!", she mumbled.

Dear god, the situation got his nerves. If it wouldnt stop soon, he wouldnt leave Konoha.  
But the demon vessel couldnt afford that. Naruto sighed.  
He was a shinobi. Emotions were only obstacles that shall be overcome.  
Eraising all thoughts of his mind, he grabbed the sensetive spot next her neck.  
She stiffened, only to get unconscious a second after.


	11. Ch 10 Kidnapped?

Broken  
tenth chapter

* * *

Naruto didnt know where Hinatas room in the Hyuuga estate was, so he brought her only to the guards in front of the building and said that she found her in this state.  
The guards were to much in panic to ask further questions; as Naruto intended.  
The blonde let the girl in their arms and went in the direction of the hot springs.  
He was going to punish Jiraiya... at least argue with him.

It wasnt difficult finding him. The sannin sat on his traditional seat between the bushes.  
Naruto went to him and when he was only one metre away from him, Jiraiya spoke.

„How did it go?"

„Worst case", replied Naruto, putting anger in his voice.

„Worst Case? Explain.", Jiraiya looked back at him with a questioning look.

„I had to drag her back to her house unconscious"

„Naruto...", he sighed, „why did you do that? Was it really necessary?"

„You know nothing about her! You are playing with her psyche like a maniac!", shouted Naruto loud enough to alarm the bathing girls.  
They ran away into the building, only to Narutos advantage.  
A puzzled look appeared on the old man's face.

„She came to me a hour ago, sitting on my sofa and crying the whole time through."

„And you drag her back?"

„What should i have done? This mission is for her too"

Jiraiya's face was blank a few moments.  
„Good god, Naruto... You got really cold over the time.", stated Jiraiya with a sad smile.

„As you said;", replied the boy, „my brain is maturing as double as fast."

„Where is the entusiastic and heartwarming Naruto?"

„I have killed him myself"

„Are you sure that there is no more chance for him?"

„Yes", answered Naruto straight forward.

„Im asking, what happened to him.", said Jiraiya disappointed.

„He died between the enormous pressure of his new power."

„That is it", Jiraiya laughed meancholic, „your new power killed your best side, dragged you to abandon your friends and last but not least living in solitude."

„Yamato will be there"

„Thats the only reason why you will not get crazy of loneliness"

„Like you were on my last trip"

„Thats all? I was your partner only to prevent you from getting crazy?"

Naruto thought a moment what was the best answer.  
„Thats one of the reasons."

„Maybe your good side isnt dead yet... It would be better to revive it."

„Drop that subject."

„Why are you here? To shout at me? Go for it."

„You can be a bastard at times, do you know that?", said Naruto, sighing, and sat beside him onto the grass.

„I ask you again, why are you here?"

„Why did you have to push the worst button to prevent me from leaving?"

„I dont want you to leave."

„Do you think you have the right to grab into my life like that?", asked Naruto not angry but interested.

„I want only the best for you..."

„Then accept my choice and leave me alone for gods sake"

„That is definitely not the best choice"

„That is your opinion"

Jiraiya sighed, and looked back at the spring, but not paying attention to it.

„I dont know wether ist the right time", he sighed again, „But I dont know what other to say, to at least change you."

„Like you said, ero-sennin, go for it."

„Well... Do you know somebody, who had the name ‚Minato Namikaze'?"

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed starring at the ceiling.

„They knew it all along... Jiraiya, Tsunade... Goddamnit even Orochimaru!", shouted the boy as quietly as possible. He sighed. Although he was torn by the cold reality, he cried not even one tear.

„I should pac-", he was interrupted by a ring at the door. „Who could that possibly be?"  
He went to the door to and wanted to open it, but before he could touch it, the door exploded, casing him to fall on his bottom vioently.  
Narto looked at the entrance, and the sight made him shiver in fright.  
There stand in the doorway a crying, Byakugan activated Hinata-chan.

„YOU BASTARD!"

„HOLY CRAP!"

„I WILL CATCH YOU THIS TIME FOR SURE!", she shouted jumping towards him.

„SHIT!", cried Naruto and managed to teleport him 10 metres away before she caught him. „WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
She began laughing. It was first a giggle, but it got louder and louder.

„I waited for so long!" she said, going slowly towards him. „And now you want to run away again... Excuse me, but i cannot afford that!"

Naruto reacted immediately. He teleported himself to the rooftop.  
„Did she really think she can catch me like this?", he smirked. But then, something in his mind clicked.  
„SHE HAS THE BYAKUGAN! SHIMATA!", was his respond to the thought.  
„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", shouted Naruto creating 9 additional clones.

An explosion occurded, when the roof of the house was destroyed by her rage, where she jumped out.  
„Yes!", shouted a woman behind him. He looked back. ‚She is fast!'  
„Make yourself to the greatest treasure a woman can hold!"

Ok. Now Naruto knew it for sure. She had definitely lost her marbles.  
He wanted to start running away, but the woman beside him vanished in smoke. ‚Kage Bunshin?'

„I can see the difference between the original and the clones with my Byakugan"

Naruto reverted his gaze to the front immediately.  
And there she was: her hand 1 inch afar from his face.  
Before he could manage to teleport away, she closed the main tanketsu between his brain and body, making him unconscious instantly.

* * *

Yamato waited for him for thirty minutes now. He knew that Naruto was always late, but only 10 mintes at most...  
The wood user made his way to Narutos appartement.  
He simply went through the wall with his ability.  
Yamato stiffened by the sight.  
A broken door, hole in the ceiling and stones, shivers, rubbish everywhere.  
‚The hell? I will report immediately to Hokage-sama!'

* * *

„Hokage-sama!"

„What is it?", asked Tsunade, sleepy.

„Narutos appartement is damaged and i wasnt able to locate him!"

She was full awake instantly.

„Call for Jiraiya!"  
Heaven forbid! What have you done this time, Naruto?

--


	12. Ch 11 Under seduction

Broken  
Eleventh chapter

* * *

„Kuso", escaped Narutos lips when he woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was a dark room... and he was handcuffed to a chair.  
All the memories began flooding back into his brain.

„You are awake, Naruto-kun", said a female voice from behind.

„What the hell have you done? I suppose the entire ANBU force is searching for me!", said Naruto in an angry voice.

„I will have enough time.", answered Hinata sweetly.

„Enough time? For what?", asked Naruto, with rising fear.

„To make sure you stay in Konoha."  
This voice...

„How?"

„I will do my best"  
This sweet voice...

„You know i can teleport me everytime?"

„You will not want to, Naruto-kun"  
It's...

„What do you mean?"

„Let me show you, what i mean, my silly Naruto-kun"  
It's...  
SEDUCTIVE?

Hinata moved in front of him. She wore very short attire. VERY VERY short.

„Holy cr-", escaped his lips before Hinata put a finger on his mouth.

„Shh", said Hinata, slowly, obviously in a very... scaring mood. „No words"  
She slowly approached him.  
„You will not run away his time.", it was not spoken as a command or ironicall, it was simply a stated fact.

„Please..."

She slowly sat on his lap...  
Narutos throat felt suddenly dry. His stomach was now between her...  
Hinata leaned forwards. She sat on his lap, because of this simple fact, when the girl leaned forwards, his cheeks made contact with her breasts...  
Naruto got dizzy when all his blood was drained from his head.  
She slowly moved down, massaging his face with her two pillows.  
The poor boy gasped. If the Kyuubi wouldnt surpress his hormones, he would have lost it already. By any means, i fit continues for only five minutes, he didnt know what will happen.  
When her twins finally left his face, she made contact with her tongue to his forehead, still moveing down... between his eyes... over his nose, down to his lips.  
In Narutos head was a twister now.  
‚O...M...G...O...M...G', he couldnt think anythink else at the moment.  
Her warms hands moved to his ears, massaging them and the area behind them... holy...  
The tongue of that angel requested entrance into his mouth by licking his lips. Completly  
unintentionally his jaw dropped a bit. Allowing her to invade his mouth.  
She slowly moved into his mouth, but suddenly sucking him dry. Her eyes closed, during his eyes opened like saucers. But when she began to moan into his mouth, he knew it was his last chance to run.  
‚M...us...t...esc...ape...th...is...monst...er...', he managd to think.  
She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his.  
„SHIT!",he roared into her mouth, teleporting himself 100m away into the forest.  
„AAAAAARGH!", he shouted, completly out of breath. The blonde hold fast to the gras, moaning into the earth for a few seconds, until he finally calmed down. His breath was still too fast, but he hadnt much time. 100 metres were nothing for that... monster...  
„Ninja Art: Flying Thunder God no Jutsu", he said, teleporting himself into his appartement. He sighed deeply. That was a close one.  
The demon vessel fall to his knees panting.

„Uzumaki Naruto?", said a voice behind him.  
He looked back and saw a man in traditional ANBU uniform.

„ANBU? Thank god.", he said, relieved now.

* * *

„What happened?", asked the furious Obaa-chan in front of him.

„I was kidnapped", answered the innocent looking Naruto.

„The whole story!", shouted Tsunade.  
Naruto thought a moment. He didnt want to involve Hinata into Obaa-chan's rage.

„I dont know who it was... I was having a nap, when suddenly the door exploded"

„And further?", asked Tsunade when Naruto made a break.

„I was unconscious. Thats all i know, when i woke up, i instantly used Hiraishin back home."

„Thats all?"

„Hai"

Tsunad sighed.

„You should go on your mission, the kidnapper can come back to Konoha at any moment. Jiraiya will escort you."

„Hai."

„Shizune!", shouted Tsunade, „I need sake!"

* * *

They were on their way fullspeed away from Konoha.  
He sighed again and again, when he thought how close it have been.

„Naruto?"

„Ero-sannin?", was his dry answer.

„What really happened?"

„Huh?"

„I know you Naruto", said Jiraiya, „What happened there?"  
Naruto looked forward again.  
„I was kidnapped by Hyuuga Hinata."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide.  
„Hinata-san?"

„Yes."  
Jiraiya looked confused.

„Sorry... Didnt see that one coming."

„Well, try to not do stupid things anymore."

„It will be hard, but i will try...", he chuckled ironically, „But tell me, is that all what happened, when she kidnapped you?"

„Did you know how seductive girls in their teens can be?", answered Naruto rethorically.  
They both laughed.

„So you are not a virgin anymore?"

„Drop the act, i am a virgin... But she almost had me."

„This time Naruto", the blonde vessel looked at him, „I see the truth in your words."

* * *

„Hiashi-sama?", asked Neji, entering the room.

„What is it, Neji-san?"

„Something happened with Hinata-sama"  
Hiashi looke at him worried.  
„She didnt come out of her room for hours."

„You have the permission to check her.", was his answer.  
„If its something important, report back.", ended he, looking back at the paperwork.

„Hai, Hiashi-sama.", Neji bowed and left the room. What would Hinata possibly do?

He knocked to Hinata's door.  
No answer.  
Neji knocked again.  
No answer.  
This time, the male byakugan user opened the door.

There she sat; on the windowsill covered with a bathrobe, eyes red from crying hours without a break.

„What happened, Hinata-sama?"

„L-l-leave-e-e m-e-e a-alone", stuttered the poor girl.

„Hinata-sama, please tell me if its something i should know of."  
She looked at him.

„I was rejected by my long time crush.", she hiccuped.

* * *

After long hours of traveling, they finally got to the an old house, in the middle of a giant forest.  
Middle of nowhere, huh?

„Rations with meat will be sent every month.", said Jiraiya when they should eventually separate.

„Thank you."

„Good, i will leave you two now. Naruto, Yamato.", the two nodded.  
The sannin jumped back onto a branch.

But suddenly something happened... Naruto got a megrim. He fall to his knees, wincing.

„Naruto!", Yamato ran to him.

But Naruto lost consciousness.

( In Narutos mind )

„Finally back, brat", growled a deep dangerous voice.


	13. Ch 12 In charge for answers

Broken  
twelveth chapter

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, only to stare into giant demonic ones.

"Why am I here?", was his first question.

"Ask yourself.", growled the monster from the cage.

"I think… I just got a megrim…", suggested the Uzumaki.

"Humen have such pitiful problems!", laughed the Kyuubi.

"SHUT UP!", shouted the boy. He got a migren after all a few seconds ago.  
Something unbelievable happened: The demon ceased to laugh immediately and winced it pain.  
Naruto looked at him wide-eyed. "What the hell happened just now?"

The monster looked down on him, but with a bitter expression.  
"I will say this only once, so you will let me alone and not annoy me", growled it.  
The boy nodded. "Why you can teleport, why you are getting stronger a few times faster, why I obeyed you a few seconds ago, is, because the pathetic Yondaime had no idea what the seal does."

Naruto blinked a few times.  
"What?"

The monster sighed.  
"I hate to say that, and I hate you. But the way you are able to annoy me takes even more hatred."

"Then spit it out!"

"We are becoming one."

Silence.  
1 minute…  
2 minutes….  
3 minutes…..

"Repeat that", requestet the poor vessel.

"We are becoming one.", cried the fox in annoyance. "When we finally become one, you will get my whole knowledge. Ive answered your stupid questions, leave instantly!"

"I have one question to you before I go. Why did you obey?"

"Pathetic brat! You have already absorbed 1 tale from me! The power is still hidden between your emotions! I will give you a task: Learn to control it! Content? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!", shouted the fox, when the chamber vanished suddenly and light filled his vision.  
He opened his eyes in horror.

"You are finally awake, Naruto-san", said a common male voice.

"Yamato…", whispered Naruto.

"What is it?", asked the alleviated Jounin, to see Naruto healthy and awake.  
But then he noticed the blonde's expression. "What happened?"

"I had a conversation with the demon.", susuratted the frightened genin.

"You had what?!"

"We have an unattended problem…"

"Well?"

"When I saw it… It laughed about me… And I shouted to drop the act…"  
The wood-user nodded.

"And it obeyed."  
The man saw the sudden outcome, but not the problem behind it.

"And?"

"And it obeyed, because my body is becoming the monster because of the seal."  
There he sat, the clone of the first hokage, one of the strongest ninja in the entire land of fire, completely dumbfounded. His jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say.  
"He even winced it small pain and growled at me that im annoying him."  
The jounin shook his head.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream? You were unconscious after all.", tried the poor adult to explain the situation for him.

"Im quite sure."  
Yamato was deep in thought. After a few moments he finally come to a conclusion.

"We have to report to hokage-sama."  
Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Do you think any more seals will help to surpress it?", asked Naruto.

"I don't know for sure what is happening to you…"

"I am becoming the Kyuubi…"

"In that case, not", answered Yamato directly.  
Naruto lay his face into his right palm.

"I suppose you are right…"

"Have you an idea how much time left, before you cant differentiate friend and foe anymore?"  
The vessel bend his head in thought.

"Most importantly, I don't even know wether I will loose myself…", replied the boy.  
Yamato nodded, when an idea hit him.

"So, when you get unconscious, you meet that monster?"

"Hai"

"I can make you unconscious and you ask it yourself…"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"What do we have to loose?", asked the jounin, content with his idea.  
He formed a handseal creating a wood-bunshin next to him.

"Report to Tsunade-sama.", told Yamato his clone. It simply nodded and ran out of the door.  
Naruto's surveillant looked back to the teen.

"Shall we proceed?"

"Go for it.", answered the boy with a small spark of fear in his voice.

"Look into my eyes, I will cast a strong genjutsu."  
Naruto did as demanded. Yamato went through the 34 seals and spoke: "Ninja Art: senseless mind no jutsu", when the vessels's vission went black again.

* * *

Jiraiya went silently the path down with a solemn face.  
Naruto really is stupid...

When he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. The sannin stopped instantly.  
Next to him landed obviously a bunshin of Yamato.

„Jiraiya-sama!"

„What is it?", replied the now curious toad-sannin.

„Naruto had right after you left a migren, went unconscious and met the demon inside him!"

„What are you saying?!", swallowed the man.

Receiving information from the real Yamato, he said:  
„I cast now a genjutsu over him, so he can gather more information over his transforming."

Jiraiyas face got white immediately. With wide eyes he stared at the wood-user.

„SHIMATA!", he shouted, „Interrupt you immediately!"

Yamato had a puzzled look on his face.

„Jiraiya-sama?"

„NOW!"  
He nodded and dispelled himself.

'Oh good god, please dont let me be too late!', the legendary ninja thought.

* * *

Yamato sat there one moment staring at the unconscious view of Naruto.  
When suddenly... Chakra emited from his body.  
What is this?

Then he received the information from his bunshin.  
The jounin jumped from the chair to his feet.  
What should he do now?

Narutos eyes opened.  
No...  
Those eyes...  
Weren't his...  
These red eyes...

The boy roared when unlimited anger took over.  
Yamato didnt trust his senses.  
The blonde's howl caused an earthquake of the strength 2.

„HOLY!", he cried when he pumped chakra into his feet to not fall.

Red chakra enveloped Naruto, during a tail formed behind him.  
The wood-user's eyes went wide.

'Naruto...', he thought, fear piercing his brain.

--


	14. Ch 13 Countdown settled

Broken  
Chapter thirteen

* * *

( After 20 minutes )

„Do you really think that i cant held complete control over your body when you are in tailed stage, only because you struggle enough?

...

Do you really think that, brat?

...

You are more stupid than i thought... not surprisingly.  
Keep that in mind, brat... You cant surpress me.

...

yet.

* * *

A bright sensation cut into his closed eyes.  
It was wet...  
Rain?

Naruto opened his eyes slowly.  
The clouds were dark and they were letting their rage fell upon the earth.  
As much as he could see, he lay in a caldera.

What the...?

He sat up exhausted, panting.  
Why was he panting?

The blonde stood up an moved out of the crater.  
The sight disturbed him immensely.

Before him lay a half-conscious Jiraiya, blood strains all over his body.

„You can be such a beast at times, Naruto...", he said coughing up blood.

„What happened here?", asked the innocent boy, kneeling down beside him.

„Basically, -cough- the same happened when you were under Itachi's genjutsu..."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had completly forgot that under a significant genjutsu...

„I have caused that...", mumbled the vessel, lowering his head.

„Did you know how deadly you can be with that cloack when your bloodlust completly fuses with your instincts?", Jiraiya smiled sarcastically.

„You are joking in such a situation?", asked Naruto.

„I cant blame you... that much. You were right after all..."

„I were... right?"

„Its your fault that you didnt stop Yamato... But you were right with your decision to reside not even near the area of the village.", the perverted sensei closed his eyes. „Let me have a nap for a few minutes, please...", when the sannin got unconscious.  
Instantly analysing the situation, Naruto checked his pulse.  
With a relieved sigh he looked again at the sky.

'Like at the valley of the end...', he thought sadly, when he heard Yamato approaching him.

* * *

„Tsunade-sama", said the indigo haired girl, pleading for entrance.

„Come in", answered the voice of Baa-chan.

The Hyuuga entered. Although she knew that the hokage was in front of her, Hinata felt a pull in her stomach to shout until she collapsed from hyperventilation.

„Hinata", said the surprised woman. „What brings you here?"

„Where is he?", asked the pissed girl.  
No... she was beyond pissed.

„Who do you mean?", replied the obviously not innocent hokage.

„Where is Uzumaki Naruto?", wrote the heiress out.

„On a mission", was her dry answer.

„When will he come back?", asked the girl again.

„Tomorrow.", answered Tsunade, dont knowing what was going on.

The urge to yell got stronger, but Hinata held her ground.  
„You are lying!"

The Sannins eyes widened.  
„What? Why should i lie?"

The girl would cry if she could. But she cried for more than 5hours in a row already.

„I know that Naruto wanted to stay for a long time out there.", stated the Hyuuga awkwardly.

Baa-chan's eyes twitched. Said this girl now what she thought she said?

„How so?"

„Jiraiya told me!", she yelled this time. „Where is he?!"

Tsunade thought a moment...  
She knew that Jiraiya loved Naruto like a son...  
He would go far to let him stay here...  
And by the view of things, Naruto is precious to her...  
The hokage comprehended the situation.

„That is none of your concern."

„Why is he running? Why again...that bastard?", asked the girl under her breath, but the sannin was trainned in ninja arts far too well and understood every word.  
Obviously Hinata spoke about Narutos training, but Tsunade misunderstood...

„You caused the mess in his apartement?", asked the slug-sannin.

„Naruto didnt tell...?"  
'So he cares still about me...', thought the poor girl in surprise.

„What exactly?"

„I tried to reason with him and convince him in every way i could, even with force."

Tsunade blinked a few times.  
She couldnt label her...because in the end, she was on her side.  
The hokage sighed.

„He is really precious to you, i guess?"

„In every possible way...", replied the chunnin.

Tsunade shrugged.

„You are very honest...", she said, „I shall give you hope."

Hinatas mood rocketed up.

„How?"

„I have contact to him. I will see what i can do."

„Thank you", sang the heiress bowing and leaving the kage of Konohagakure alone again.

„Poor Naruto... Dragged by woman...", chuckled Tsunade.

* * *

„How is he?", asked Yamato, pointing at Jiraiya.  
They were now in the house which was created by the wood-user's jutsu, Jiraiya sleeping on a bench. Naruto ans Yamato were sitting on chairs with a table between them.

„He is okay at least."

Yamato nodded.  
„So... Did it say anything?"

The blonde vessel sighed.  
„It said our minds and bodies will fuse, my mind still being the superior one."

Yamato looked a bit dumbfounded, but smiled eventually.  
„That means we have no problem and the Kyuubi will fade?"

Is he that purblind?  
Naruto looked at the ceiling.

„No.", he simply stated.

The clone blinked a few times.

The blonde sighed.  
„That means i will become the Kyuubi."

Yamato still looked at him.

„The problem is, i will get the knowledge and opinions which it had too."

„Why is it a problem?", asked the jounin.

„I cant guarantee that i wouldnt go berserk by myself..."

The wood-user nodded.  
„Is that all?"

„Not yet...It said that teleportation was originally its ability. The more chakra i got the faster the seal transforms... us", answered the boy.  
Naruto looked at Yamato. He wanted to know what his opinion was.  
But he was silent for a few moments staring at him.

„Naruto-san..."

„Yeah?", asked the boy hearing the curious voice of the clone.

„Your left eye..."

„Whats with it?"

„Its red..."

The boy frowned.

„The process is getting faster i guess... I have absorbed already more than one tail..."

Yamato looked at him with eyes like saucers.

„I suppose i have only a month left..."

Yamato took his head with his right palm.  
„I suppose i should report to Hokage-sama now?"

„I guess so"

Yamato sat there additional 20seconds before standing up and exiting the house.

„Egad...", mumbled the jounin.


	15. Ch 14 Shit happens

Broken  
Chapter fourteen

* * *

„WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", yelled Tsunade at the poor wood-user.  
She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

„How should we proceed, hokage-sama?", asked Yamato, during the sannin fell down into her chair.

„How should we proceed, hokage-sama...", she repeated mumbling.  
Tsunade opened her eyes again, more sadly than annoyed.

„Bring him here, I shall check him and...-sigh- his body", was requested.

„Hai", answered the jounin vanishing.

The sannin massaged her forehead with her right hand.  
„How should we proceed, hokage-sama...", she repeated again.  
„I have no idea...", answered Tsunade silently.

* * *

Naruto lay on the wet ground in a meadow near the house.  
Looking at the clouds, feeling free.  
He felt sad; sad like rare in his life.  
„The infinity is as big as nothing... The end of life is only the beginning", mumbled the vessel. „After death all people are the same...", the blonde closed his eyes. „Being a Biju is being a guardian. An immortal knight...", opening his eyes he continued: „Being not a knight who the people want have, but who they need..."  
„What did you mean by that, Kyuubi...?", he asked. But knowing that it wouldnt answer, his thoughts drifted away like the wind.  
„Hinata...", a tear of silent pain escaped his left eye. „Im sorry..."

His name was called. It was not loud, but there...  
Naruto stood silently up, his mood remaining completly saddened.

„Naruto!"... there was this voice again...  
„Here are you", asid Yamato, landing next to him. „How are you?"  
The blonde only smiled woeful. Sighing, continued the wood-user:  
„Tsunade requested you back."

Naruto nodded.  
„Lets go", he said.

* * *

„Just like i thought", said Tsunade sighing for the thousandth time now. „We have no knowledge on a case like this and we can do nothing against this."  
She disabled her medical ninjutsu and sat on the next chair.  
„Do you have any idea what we can do?", asked the desperate hokage.

Naruto was silent. He wasnt even listening; the blonde was deep in thought about something... other.

Jiraiya took the opportunity.  
„Can we speak about it one on one for a moment?"  
Tsunade only nodded, but not getting curious. She knew what he wanted to speak about and she disliked that topic.

They exited silently, not even noticing that Naruto had begun to mumble something.  
But having Yamato looking at him, he noticed it. By standing near Naruto, he tried to hear what he was saying. And stiffened.

( Meanwhile )

„Do we really have to?", asked Tsunade when they closed the door.

„Have you any alternative than to kill him?", asked Jiraiya back.  
She lowered her head, shaking it slightly.  
„Tsunade, when he becomes the Kyuubi and goes berserk again... I will not know how to stop him."

„I know, Jiraiya, i know...", answered the slug-sannin.  
The white haired man sighed audibly.

„According to what Naruto had said, we have almost a month in finding a way and letting him enjoy his life...", he got more quiet with each word.

„What have the Namikaze done so bad that they have to end like this...?", asked Tsunade more to herself, going back into the room.

Naruto sat now on a chair, drawing something on a paper with his eyes closed.

The female sannin got curious immediately. She went next to Yamato.  
„What is he doing?", she asked.

„He", the wood-user swallowed, „is drawing the Bijus."  
Tsunade's eyes got as big as saucers.

„What?"

„We should let him draw and then look at it, maybe its something helpful, hokage-sama?"  
She only stared at Naruto.

* * *

After a few hours, when they had released Naruto already, they still sat in the hokage's room, philosophing about what should happen. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shikamaru were there, in deep thought.

„A seal will not do...", mumbled Jiraiya.

„Yeah", answered Tsunade silently.

„Still", Said Shikamaru getting attention from the other two. „The pictures are interesting. And he drew them with closed eyes?"

The sannins nodded.

'What did he mean by he was drawing the Bijus?', the genius thought curious.

( The pictures are listed in the footer. Its only my imagination, if you think the Bijus real appearance look different, than think of them as you like. )

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of his home, looking silently at the sunset.  
„The future and the past are the same... They both are endless long and at the same time nothing, because they have nothing to do with the present...", he mumbled, obviously having a headache.  
„Everything is about the balance of things... god is everything and exists to balance the nothing... The time exists to balance the room, two dimensions in harmony... All organic exists to balance all unliving... Emotions exists to balance the emptiness within our hearts... "

„Can you balance mine?", asked somebody suddenly next to him.  
Naruto nearly jumped when he heard the voice. The blonde looked right to find the source of the interruption.  
He certainly didnt think to see the indigo haired beauty here.

„What are you doing here, Hinata?", asked Naruto still in shock.

„Watching the sunset... Im here nearly everyday... Its like being closer to you...", she smiled.  
The vessel didnt reply. He only reverted his gaze back to the sun.

„Can you balance mine, Naruto-kun?", repeated the girl.

„What exactly?"

„Emotions exists to balance the emptiness of our hearts... These words were wise... Can you balance my feelings?"

„How?", asked the Uzumaki.

„It feels so lonely without you...", she stated, taking his cheeks with her hands lovingly. The heiress began touching each of his cells in his face with her lips. She did that 10 seconds in a row, until she was about to claim his lips, but he refused, relocating his head a few centimetres back.

„I cant help you...", he answered quietly.

She looked at him for a moment, but answered kindly.  
„Why? Because you are the vessel for the Kyuubi? Because you are becoming him?"  
The blonde's muscles clenched instantly.  
He looked at her.  
„I heard everything what was said between you and them... And it explains everything...", she sighed. „Please... Even if you have only a month left...no, because you have a month left, balance me until...", the poor girl closed her eyes, beginning to cry.

He wiped her tears. Hinata gasped when he did that, she really didnt think Naruto would...

The boy slowly moved his head in her direction, stopping when their noses touched.  
Hinata got crimson immediately.

„Have i ever said how irresistible you are? So unbelievable beautiful...", he simply said, switching into aggressive mode, kissing her deeply.

After a few minutes of intensive saliva-exchange Naruto parted.

„How deep do you want it to have?", he asked smiling.

„As deep as it can be...", she answered.

„I guess a deep and long make out session then?", asked the vessel.

„That have to be enough i suppose...", replyed Hinata, claiming his lips impatiently.  
She wanted to have this for so long... and she got it now...  
Naruto accepted the kiss willingly, teleporting them into his bedroom for a bit more comfort.

* * *

**Images that supposed to be drawn by Naruto:**

Dont forget to delete the spaces between the adresses!

First Biju: whiteguardian. deviantart. com/ art/Goddess-of-Earth-60320149

Second Biju: manies. deviantart. com/ art/Goddess-of-Mercy-46430615

Third Biju: war-machine. deviantart. com/ art/Goddess-Of-Dispair-5609527

Fourth Biju: stepintomyworld. deviantart. com/ art/Aibheaog-Goddess-of-Fire-33616413

Fifth Biju: pepperw. deviantart. com/ art/Weather-Goddess-61534555

Sixth Biju: dimensioncr8r. deviantart. com/ art/Goddess-75863507

Seventh Biju: lucentshade. deviantart. com/ art/Goddess-76255097

Eigth Biju: zelda994612. deviantart. com/ art/MYth-Goddess-of-War-FULLIMAGE-81903407

Ninth Biju: tasuki-no-miko. deviantart. com/ art/A-is-for-Aphrodite-16074895


	16. Ch 15 Failled attempt for balance

Broken

Chapter fifteen

* * *

Hinata gasped when he did that. But due to the... „situation" they were in, who was she to refuse?

No... The girl tried to even deepen the position.

Naruto liked the sensations which were flooding through him at the moment... he hadnt ever thought that something like this existed on the surface of these unfair world. But his heart was filled with dread when he thought about loosing her in about a month.

'You shall be...', he thought sorrowfully, but quite lovingly, 'balanced.'

With that, the blonde attacked the inside of her mouth like a lion, wich hasnt eaten for a whole year... Almost violently. Not that she minded though...

They were fightening for dominance when their hormones were going crazy. For Hinata, it felt like the paradise itself. For Naruto, he felt a bit like Santa Claus; delivering a present and vanishing then for a long time. Only that it would be in this example, forever. Or so he thought; the vessel had no idea of the future...

Naruto s thoughts were interrupted when his lungs began to burn.

No! Have to withstand...!

But he had to release when he felt Hinata whince in lack of oxygen. Finally parting, the boy noticed

that something was wrong.

A new sensation flooded his brain... What was this?

But finally, the blonde noticed.

The temperature ha rosen for at least 10 degrees, and a dirty sensation filled his pants.

Especially when he felt what rubbed against his chest...

Her breasts had stiffened, demanding affection...

demanding touches.

As much as his darker self wanted to tear her clothes off, Naruto knew what he could do, and what he mustnt.

When Hinata noticed where Naruto was starring, a smirk appeared on her lips. A thought crossed her mind. An even bigger grin appeared on her face.

„Naruto-kun", she whispered into his ear, while licking it, „Do you know how long they were waiting for you?"

He swallowed. His urges got even more difficult to handle.

Hinata took the initiative. She turned around and sat now on top of him, unzipping his jacket.

It was in her way... But Naruto didnt mind right now.

The heiress tossed the cloth aside, now working on his shirt. Naruto was speechless, he couldnt move at the moment.

Finding no way to put the shirt of, she simply ripped it from his muscular body.

Now eyeing his body, the delicate, well built item sent from heaven itself, she couldnt withstand the urge to touch it. The indigo haired beauty rocketed herself at him, pinning his body against the bed.

„You are mine.", she simply gasped during rubbing her body at him as intimate as possible.

Naruto knew that he had to stop it sooner or later, but was still paralyzed at the moment.

An idea hit him. Teleporting... thats his resort. The blonde closed his eyes in a pathetic attempt to concentrate, but as if on clue, the heriess took his head with her almost godly cute hands and forced him to look at her.

„This time", she whispered so seductive, it sounded almost maniacly, „you are not going anywhere, Naruto-chan"

The vessel forced his head back into the pillow. He shivered in fear.

Thats not right! Its way too far!

„Are you afraid of me, Naru-chan?", she snickered, „I will confirm your fear, right here"

She moved closer to him, so he looked right into her cleavage. „right now..."

With a harsh move, she placed his face in between her breasts. She moaned pleasantly, during he gasping very loud in shock.

„You are mine to claim!", she laughed sweetly, „Like I would let you leave me that easily!"

Naruto knew he was spoiling her to an unimaginable degree... but what should he do?

She moved a few centimetres up and down, multiply the feeling of desire in both of them.

That was it. The line in her was crossed.

Her pants got wet from the arousal and she moved on instinct, knowing what she was doing.

The blonde knew... If nothing happens now, he was done for.

Hiashi would have his head...

She stood up, trying to get rid of that damned pants for disturbing their act.

He looked at her like he had seen the light at the end of the tunnel right now.

The vessel wanted to scream, to do anything to prevent that from happening, but he simply couldnt.

Finally, she tore her pants off her and sat right on his stomach area, slowly moving upwarts, moaning like never in her life.

The heriess leaned down to him.

„I never thought it would be that statisfying...", she whispered pleasantly, „End of the line, Casanova... Now you're playing Romeo!", she stated, now fumbling at his pants.

' NO! NONONONNOONONONONNONONONONONNNOONONONNOONNNNNNONONONNOONNONNNONNO!!', he screamed like mad in his head, but this yell never escaped the realm of the metaphysic.

She gasped when she felt that stone in between his legs.

She laughed. „NOW YOU ARE MINE!", the heriess tore his pants off, lying on his body.

The girl gave him a quick kiss on the lips, taking both his cheeks with her hands.

„You are mine..", she repeated, licking his lips with her tongue like mad.

And then the idea hit his system.

WAIT! THATS IT!

„H-hinata-chan..."

The beauty only progressed with her affection.

„A-ano.."

„What is it, angel?", she asked already impatient.

„I-i.. need to go to the bathroom..."

'WHAT THE HELL?!', she screamed in her mind. 'HE ISNT SERIOUS! IS HE?!'

Effectively destroying the atmosphere, the tension and gainning ground insanely fast, he continued.

„So, unless you want to swim right now...", he almost smirked when he said that, it was a shameless weapon, but unbelievable effective. „I need to..."

She frowned like Sasuke when he noticed that his clan was annihilated.

He got rid of her with a bolde move to the side, and stand up from the bed, moving outside the room.

Hinata knew what just happened.

She has played a difficult game... and lost the battle... again.

The girl pushed her face into the pillow and screamed in frustration.

„What a week", mumbled Naruto under his breath when he closed the door to the bathroom.

--

**I hope you found this chapter as unnecessary and mad as me... but i have to admit, im quite relaxing P**


	17. Ch 16 Ultimatum

**This part will end in the next chapter.**

**Then, i can finally start on the more funny part...**

* * *

Broken

Chapter sixteen

* * *

This part will end in the next chapter.

Then, i can finally start on the more funny part...

A sound was heard.

A step here and there.

Silence again.

„Itachi-san", said one of the suspecious figures.

The well built man only glared at him with his piercing eyes.

„We mustnt make any mistakes this time. Use not that stupid default genjutsu, use your damn eyes.", exclaimned the person angry.

The Uchiha only nodded.

„I still dont understand why we should go already after the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...?"

The man with blue skin looked ahead again.

„Tobi is the Scientist", he frowned, „He said something about better balance in that statue..."

Itachi closed his eyes in thought and when the raven haired Uchiha touched the next log, made a salto to the second, rocketing again forward.

'Sorry Konoha, for taking one of your weapons...', the adult opened his eyes again, where now red pupils with three black dots could be seen. 'It cant be helped...'

--

Naruto sat on the roof of his house again, starring at the sunrise with his knees at his chest.

„Emotions are fascinating", he said to particularly nobody.

„But if nobody is supposed to exists, why am i existing?", the boy spoke the question that popped in his head.

But suddenly, a sharp feeling pierced his mind.

'A sinister chakra signature?', the eyes of the vessel shot up and looked at the right, to the south gate. 'Doujutsu...', he eventually understood what happened. „They are coming!", the blonde exclaimed, and with this, he teleporterd himself somewhere.

What he didnt know, that a person, known to us as heiress, came there, still hearing what he said...

--

„He is here.", stated the doujutsu user simply.

„I guess his tracking skills got better.", answered Kisame amused.

Naruto stood in front of the south gates, with spreaded legs, crossed arms and closed eyes, face facing the ground below.

They landed a few metres away from him, but not making any unnecessary move.

„Whats the matter, Akatsuki?", the blonde asked silently.

„Straight to business i see", chirped Kisame excited. „Lets crush some bones, Itachi-san..."

„It shall be", said Naruto. Itachi nodded.

And all three dissapeared in a flash.

( no synonyms in that fight, too bothersome, please dont be angry... )

Kisame shot his sword forward in a sidekick, aiming for Narutos right side. But Naruto vanished, only to appear right behind Kisame, aiming a kunai at his throat. But simultaniously, Kisame vanished into water and Itachi appeared behind him, rocketing a kunai in his hand forward.

Naruto vanished in the last moment to appear a few metres away placing his hands into a familiar seal... only to be disturbed by Kisame, who shot a vertical slash with the Samehada right at him.

Naruto teleported in the last milisecond away. The explosion could be heard in every corner of konoha; the caldera was 20 feet big.

Naruto reappeared 30 metres above, placing his hands again into the seal, only to be disturbed by Itachi: „Fire Style: Big Fireball no Jutsu", he shouted, blowing a giant fireball in Narutos direction.

Naruto vanished again, now standing behind The sharingan user, aiming a punch enriched with that much chakra that even Tsunade would get jealeous; It hit Itachi, who burst into a log. That crater was over 30 metres big. Naruto was surprised at his own power...

'Can it be? Has the seal got that fast, that the chakra of the fox is manipulating mine already

willingly?', he smirked.

Naruto stood in the middle of the crater, when Kisame appeared on the edge before him.

„So you got stronger, kid? Congratulations for your achievement."

„Thanks", answered Naruto vanishing again.

--

A third explosion disturbed the morning.

Tsunade frowned.

She was heading in the south direction with Hinata and Jiraiya.

'Shit', the hokage thought, 'The ANBU will not be fast enough i guess...'

„Whats happening to Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama?", asked the frigthened indigo haired woman.

„S-Class ninja fightening against Naruto i guess", she answered angry.

„Hurry!", shouted Jiraiya furiously.

--

„We are getting company!", shouted Kisame while kicking one of the countless Narutos back.

Itachi nodded.

„End of the games, Naruto-san", he simply said, finally activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. „AMATERASU!", he shouted.

Black flames appeared everywhere around him, eating each bunshin before they could even react.

Itachi deactivated the advanced sharingan and looked at the real Naruto, who was standing a few yards away on a treebranch.

„Utakata (A/N Nice genjutsu of Itachi, translated: fugacity )!", he exclaimned.

Naruto couldnt held his balance anymore when each of his hands and legs became heads of humen.

Before he fell into the black flames, Itachi caught him, and was heading now with Kisame away from Konoha.

Naruto kept struggling and yelling. It was the blank horror.

--

The so called reinforcements arrieved at the gates, jaw-dropped.

'Black flames..', thought the blonde woman silently.

„Amaterasu", mumbled Jiraiya. „Hinata! Byakugan!"

„Hai!", answered the girl activating her infamous doujutsu. „They are a mile away! And they are fast!"

„Lead the way!", said Jiraiya, and they departed.

--

'NO! NONONONONONONNO!!', cried Naruto when the genjutsu ate his sanity slowly.

'GET OFF ME!', he cried. 'GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!'

'If NOTHING HAPPENS NOW, THEN MY WHOLE LIFE WAS FOR NOTHING!'

He screamed. Very loud.

When suddenly...something moved inside of him.

It was warm and yet... sinister.

( Inside Narutos mind )

Naruto had his head between his hands, roaring.

The Kyuubi only chuckled and laid his eyes upon him.

„Damn humen and their emotions.", it closed its eyes again. „The seal has done its work, not?"

The demon began vanishing into thin air. „I will miss you, Naruto-sama.", were its last words.

In the physical world, he was shining in a bright light, screaming painfully.

Itachi let him fall, because of the heat Naruto was emitting.

The doujutsu stepped back in fear.

„What is happening, Itachi-san?", asked Kisame covering his eyes.

„Santa Maria...!", Itachi exclaimed.

Kisame looked at him with eyes like saucers. He had never seen Itachi making any emotion, and never dreamed about him being frightened.

„HE IS TUNRING INTO- !!", shouted the sharingan user, but swallowed his last words down by what he saw.

Narutos body was chaning, but not into a fox; but into another human.

After a few seconds, a frightening beautiful woman appeared before them.

The time stood stil.

Itachi could only see her outlines, because she was emitting chakra like a sun.

One billiard thoughts crossed the mind of Naruto and left again.

His whole body was a brain now... And the being could comprehend so much knowledge...

Itachi reacted. He had no desire to see what was going to happen.

He activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, activating the technique that handled the kyuubi already once.

I feel something... A presence...

The Sharingan appeared on her eyes.

--

Hinata screamed in pain when a sun of chakra pierced her Byakugan eyes.

„What happened?!", asked the toad sannin.

„I dont know but-", she swallow her fear, „suddenly Narutos body started changing..."

The trio stopped instantly.

Both sannins eyes widened in fear.

„GOTTA HURRY!", shouted Jiraiya jumping again.

--

„Shit", mumbled Itachi, „He isnt even struggling, its pressure alone is that difficult to handle!", he coughed.

Kisame sighed in relief, when he felt something approaching.

„Itachi! Company!"

The Uchiha thought about the situation.

Konoha wouldnt send weak opponents and in the condition he is in, he couldnt help Kisame. Thus, loosing to the enemy.

He cocked his head.

An idea popped into his head.

'Lets try the power of the Kyuubi', the akatsuki member thought.

The trio of Konoha landed on a branch near them and gasped in surprise when seeing what happened to Naruto.

„Kyuubi", said the doujutsu user quietly, „Kill them."

Not even one second later, the sannins collapsed dead to the ground.

Before the powerful being could obliterate the Hyuuga member, something sparked within her.

'Emotions?', the demon asked himself.

'What is this human being to me...?', it asked. A emotion struck his mind.

'I should have deactivated my feelings...'

Itachi fell to his knees, due to the pressure.

Hinata stood there, pale as a sheet of paper, frigthened to the core.

Their eyes met.

The beast and the princess created a deep understanding within themselves.

'I will not kill her in your lifespan, human', the being thought, releasing unimaginable amounts of chakra for activating a technique.

„OBEY!", cried Itachi.

The gravity of the whole world was invalidated by the released power.

The being roared in anger.

„KAI!", it shouted.

Before Hinatas eyes, everything went black.


	18. Epilogue Beyond the realm of Metaphysics

Broken

Chapter Epilogue

* * *

Hinata screamed when she sat up.

Every cell ached, but the pain eventually faded away.

Stil panting the girl recognised her surroundings.

Its my room...?

She looked at the calendar.

Its the day after Narutos comeback...

The heiress took her head with her hands.

It was only a dream?

The byakugan user sighed.

It was so real...

An idea hit her brain.

She slowly stood up, getting a pen and a few sheets of paper and started writting.

After a few hours, she was finally ready.

Perfect. But how should i name my dream?

She thought for a moment.

The indigo haired beauty needed something poetical...

Hinata made a sound with her fingers.

Broken Story! Thats it...

She was about to write it down, when a new idea hit her.

Slowly but smoothly she wrote the word „Broken" as heading for the story.


End file.
